Fruits Basket Blogs!
by kawaiisushi5
Summary: Akito makes the Sohma family write blogs! Prepare for some crazyness! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Blog post by **AKITO SOHMA **on **I am God **

_Dear Sohma Family._

_I have decided that we all must write on a blog. Since a certain Miss Tohru Honda appeared, some of you have neglected your duty as members of the Sohma family. You are meant to tell me everything! And yet, I always seem to be the last person to know when something is going on. Well, no more! I command you all to write a blog to tell me about your daily lives. Or else._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Akito Sohma_

_Head of the Sohma family._

**Comments**

**Comment by **Kyo Sohma.

_Why the hell do I have to write this stupid blog?! You don't even like me! _

**Comment by **Akito Sohma

_Because, I am God. You do as I say. Anyway, I like very few people._

**Comment by **Ayame Sohma

_I am sure you like me! I am so wonderful! Have could anyone possibly NOT like me?!_

**Comment by **Yuki Sohma

_It is very easy not to like you. _

**Comment by **Kyo Sohma.

_For once I agree with you._

**A/N: Hey! How is the fanfic? I just upgraded my word processor! I work on my phone! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Post written by **Kyo Sohma **on **I Don't Care.

**Title: Hey. **

**I really don't really know what to do. I am being forced to write this crap. This is all Akito's idea. So, don't expect this to be any good. Thats all.**

**Comments**

**Comment written by **Akito Sohma

**Of course this blog isn't any good! What else is to be expected of the cat.**

**Comment written by **Tohru Honda

**Am I allowed to write a blog too? It looks fun! Please may I, Akito-sama?**

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

**You don't have to ask him for permission! **

**Comment written by **Akito Sohma

**...Yes you may. And Yuki...Address me in the proper manner next time. Or. Else.**

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

**O.O **

**Or else what?**

**Comment written by **Akito Sohma

**...I'll make you wear one of Ayame's dresses for males.**

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma

**Oh! I have a lovely little number in pink and white! It would suit your delicate features perfectly!**

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

**That sounds...terrifying...**

**A/N : Sorry its so short! I will make it longer next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Post written by **Ayame Sohma **on **Mr Fabulous Ayame

_Good evening!_

_My name is Ayame Sohma! How enchanting to meet you all! I am sure we will be the best of friends! _

_I work as a talior but I like to think of myself as a weaver of dreams who works at the grand loom of romance! I make fantasies come to life and inspire love and passion! _

_I have nothing to report as of yet but I will update as soon as I can!_

_Ta ta!_

_Ayame._

**Comments**

**Comment written by **Shigure Sohma

_What a beautiful poetic post! I feel inspired! Oh Ayame! _

_:* _

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma.

_Why thank you, Gure! _

_You are the one who gives me such beautiful dreams! _

_:* _

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

_You both sicken me! _

_How am I related to you?_

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma

_Well, our mother and father had sexual intercourse! And we were the fruits of their love! Do I have to explain what sex is Yuki? _

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma.

_...no. _

_Definitely no. _

_I learned that stuff when I was 12._

**Comment written by **Kisa Sohma

_What is sex, Uncle Ayame?_

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma

_I will explain it all in private chat! _

**Comment written by **Kisa Sohma

_Okay. Thank you._

**Comment written by **Shigure Sohma

_Poor Kisa..._

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma.

_Oh dear God._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am getting a new laptop soon! :D **

**That is all...**

**Post written by **Hiro Sohma **on **This is Stupid.

_Hey. My names Hiro. This is my blog. Obviously. I mean, whos blog did you think it was? The queens? _

_Anyway, yesterday Ayame stole Kisa's innocent. HE TOLD HER WHAT SEX MEANS! THAT IDIOT! KISA IS TO...TO...YOUNG FOR THAT STUFF! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE TOLD HER BUT NOW SHES REFUSING TO COME OUT HER ROOM!_

_...I hate you all._

**Comments**

**Comment written by **Shigure Sohma

_Calm..._

_Kisa is getting to that age where she needs to know about this sort of thing! Although Ayaa maybe isn't the best person to explain something like that...I pity poor Kisa..._

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma

_I simply told her about my personal experience in that department! _

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

_You told a 12 year old girl about your...Intimate experience with the opposite sex? You...Are not right in the head..._

**Comment written by **Hatori Sohma

_I learned that long ago._

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma

_Hariiiii! You finally joined!_

_*joy!*_

**Comment written by **Hatori Sohma

_Akito made me. Ayame please don't ruin anyother childs life with your sordid stories._

**Comment written by **Ayame Sohma

_Aw...Your no fun..._

**Post written by **Akito Sohma **on **I am God.

_Dear Sohma family._

_I have released these blogs into the public domain. Please don't get carried away and tell the secret._

_Akito Sohma_

**Post written by **Kyo Sohma

Akito just told us that the blogs are public. I do not understand why you guys like this. I mean, we're not that interesting! Jeez...

Anyway...I still do not care.

Kyo

**A/N: If you want to leave a comment say it in the review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Post written by **Kyo Sohma **on **I Don't Care

_I was just thinking..._

_I think I've grow a lot since last year. I don't get so angry anymore and I think I am much better at keeping calm now. I feel so much better in myself then I did a few years back. Its been difficult, yeah, sometimes I feel as though I should give up. But I want to keep on growing to become the person that my family, my friends and even I can be proud of._

**Comments **

**Comment by **Tohru Honda

**That was so nice! I just know you can do it!**

**Post written by **Yuki Sohma **on **My Blog

**I like to garden.**

**Comments **

**Comment written by **I love Yuki xD

**Really! Omg! Yuki likes gardening!**

**Comment written by **Akiri Yuki Sohma

_Ahhhhh! Prince Yuki likes gardening! OMG OMG OMG! :)_

_**Comment written by**_ Miss Yuki Sohma

_I am in loooove! My phone number is _

07754127655! call me!

**Comment written by **Yuki is mine forever

_That is soooo awesome! I luv you Yuki!_

**Comment written by **YUKI FOREVER

_Wow! That is so cool! I love you so much!_

**A/N: Its a fangirl invasion! Poor Kyo and his deep, reflective speech! Leave a comment for the blog in the review. Just tell me what your comment is!**

**I just got a fortune cookie! **

**It says,"You're going to fall in love." **

**Yay! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Post written by **Kyo Sohma **on **I Don't Care

_Hey. _

_Why does everyone like Yuki so much? All everyone ever does is go on about how handsome, clever and nice he is! I'm nice! Sometimes. _

_Anyway, all I see when I look at Yuki is a massive girl! So there! _

**Comments**

**Comment written by **Lyssabear

Hey kyo i really like you! Your so cool! And you have catlike reflexes... its so strange... but strange in a good way. If i didnt know any better, id say you were part cat! Lol but you are not, of course! Thats just silly! XD also that tohru gorl you hand out with is pretty! Tell her that! Im in the prince kyo fanclub! Hahaha! Im fourth in command! Oh and tell that Hatsuharu guy that he is pretty cool, and so is his girlfriend Isuzu! See you at school kyo!

**Comment written by **Kyo Sohma

_Who the hell are you? How do you know my name? _

**Comment written by Hatsuharu Sohma**

_Its probably just someone from school. Although I don't know how she knows about Rin and I..._

**Comment written by **Momiji Sohma

_Hi! I got a blog! How great is that! :) Kyo's got a fanclub! I bet he's happy! _

**Comment written by **Kyo Sohma

_No...I'm just scared..._

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

_Welcome to hell..._

**A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed! I am soooo cold! Scotland is freezing! Whats the weather like with you guys? Oh! And please visit my forum! Its called Chat Baskets! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Post written by **Momiji Sohma **on **Momiji's Super Fantastical Lovely Sparkly Blog of Cuteness!

_Hello everyone! _

_This is my first time writing a blog! It seems really fun! :3 _

_I can't wait to meet you all! I bet your all super duper nice and friendly and cute! Like bunnies! :3 _

_Anyway! I went sledging down the stairs in my home today! I broke Hatsuharu's door! Hehe, oppsie! I also broke the stairs and Haru's computer! It wasn't MY fault. I didn't know I wouldn't be able to stop! Haru is reeallly mad at me! :3_

_I better go now! Bye!_

**Comments**

**Comment written by **lyssabear

hi momiji! I love the sohma blogs, and you blog makes it so much cuter! Did you know that there is a fanclub for you also? Im not in it, since im in the prince kyo fanclub, but i would be! You are soooooo adorable; like a baby bunny! Heehee! Bunnies are cute! I just might have to be part of both fanclubs:)

**Comment written by **Momiji Sohma

THANK YOU! Am I really that cute! Like a bunny! Thanks so much! Your so nice and I bet your realllllly cute! :3 love and hugs!

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

I wouldn't talk to strangers Momiji.

**Comment written by **Momiji Sohma

But...but...but...she was nice! And she said I looked like a bunny and...and...and...I really like new people! Their fun!

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

Your strange.

**Post written by **Hatsuharu Sohma **on **Untitled

Momiji is evil. He is trying to destroy my life.

Thats all.

**Comments**

**Comment written by **Momiji Sohma

I'm not evil! It was a accident!

**Comment written by **Hatsuharu Sohma

Sure it was.

**Comment written by **Momiji Sohma

But it was! :(

**Comment written by **lyssabear

an answer to why i know about you and isazu... Well the prince yuki fangirls have followed yuki to that dojo place a few times and seen you two together... yeah they are stalkers... they sometimes follow yuki to his classes and take pictures of him... the prince kyo fanclub isnt that stalkerish... ok maybe we have one or two pics of kyo, but thats not as bad as haveing thousands of them like the yuki fangirls do! Ive been to their meeting place, and they have cardboard cutouts of yuki!

**Comment written by **Kyo Sohma

THEY'VE GOT PICTURES OF ME!

**Comment written by **Yuki Sohma

Never underestimate the power of the fangirl. They can do ANYTHING.


End file.
